hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kahania (episode)
Kahania (Close Shave) is the 19th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 112th episode in the series. Synopsis While getting a haircut at his local barber shop, Steve gets involved in a shootout with a group of criminals while Jerry is falsely accused of stealing and ends up being arrested. Notes * Danny Williams is not seen in this episode. * Odell's shop is called Moku Cuts, * Odell is now Steve's barber. Steve likes a straight razor shave with a cut - but don't touch the sideburns. And has the equivalent of a man day at the spa. (A straight razor shave typically includes multiple hot towels, face cleanser, beard conditioner, warmed shaving cream, multiple shaves to get as close as possible, a cold towel afterwards and then aftershave.) * Odell graduated from Fordham Law School with a degree of Juris Doctor. Assumed to be Fordham University School of Law located in Manhattan, New York City. * Eran's actions were bad enough to deeply disturb two hardened warriors. When they find out what Eran has done, Eran's father - a ruthless man formally of the Armenian mob - calls him a monster and Steve is brought to tears. Death * Steve McGarrett killed 7 people, including setting 2 of them on fire. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Mahalo a nui. You open up early, you sacrifice your morning paddle, all for my schedule. I appreciate it. I'm touched. Odell Martin: Hey, man, my Grandpa Jack always said, "This is a people business." You clean up nice, McGarrett. (Steve looks at himself in the mirror, showing off a bit) Steve McGarrett: Not bad, huh? Odell Martin: I like to think of myself as an artist. You know, some canvases are better than others. Speaking of which, I would love to get my shears on that partner of yours. Steve McGarrett: Oh Odell Martin: That cat got a hell of a head of hair. Steve McGarrett: I've been chasing him around with a pair of scissors for five years now. He's very precious about that do. Trust me, but he'll be back in a week. I'll tell him you offered. Odell Martin: Solid. Steve McGarrett: How can you not have a phone? Odell Martin: All my regulars have standing appointments. The rest are walk-ins, okay? How could you leave yours in the car, Commander?! Steve McGarrett: 'Cause this is the barbershop. This is where we come to unplug from the rest of the world, do you remember?! Odell Martin: Oh, yeah. Now, you're gonna use my words against me? Nice. Kid, you got a phone? Eran Dobrian: No. Odell Martin: Of course not. Some days are just born bad! Odell Martin: I'm sorry, kid. I got kicked out of the Boy Scouts for smoking weed. Okay? I never done this before. Steve McGarrett: On my mark. Odell Martin: I don't know what that means. Steve McGarrett: It means when I say go - go. Odell Martin: Well say that, then. Steve McGarrett: Okay, when I say go - go. Odell Martin: Good. Steve McGarrett: One, two three. Odell quickly goes forward, drops the storefront gate and comes back) Odell Martin: Fast enough for you? Steve McGarrett: That was good, that was fast. Odell Martin: But you didn't say "go". You said, "One, two, three." You said you were gonna say "go". Steve McGarrett: You're right, I'm sorry. Dr. Max Bergman: I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help Jerry. Chin Ho Kelly: Great. Dr. Max Bergman: (petulantly) Provided the gambling doesn't go on my exemplary record. Chin Ho Kelly: (reconciliatory) I'll tell you what. You make a donation to the HPD Widow and Orphans Fund and we'll just keep it between us. Dr. Max Bergman: (negotiating) You mean a percentage. Chin Ho Kelly: (hardline) All of it. Dr. Max Bergman: (pouting) That's what I meant. (Steve looks at Odells diploma from Fordham Law School) Steve McGarrett: What is this? You're a lawyer? Odell Martin: Yeah. Yeah, I'm a lawyer. Is that so hard to believe? Steve McGarrett: Well, I mean, it's a barbershop, so, yeah, kinda. Odell Martin: I just blew your mind, didn't I? Steve McGarrett: You know, most people hang it on the wall, you know. Odell Martin: Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of mine, and I just haven't had the nerve to toss it in the trash where it belongs, okay? Steve McGarrett: There's a story there. Odell Martin: There's a long and boring story there, one that ends up with me owning a barbershop on a rock in the middle of the Pacific. Steve McGarrett: So, what, you spend 100 grand on a degree, but you realize you like breaking the law more than practicing it? Odell Martin: I think we're done talking about this. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? I told you about my mother. Odell Martin: You didn't tell me anything about your mother. (Steve thinks about it for a bit and realizes he is right) Steve McGarrett: (nonchallant) Okay, well... she aided and abetted a man who was trying to kill me for years, and then she went into hiding so I couldn't call her on it. Your turn. (Odell is a bit dumbfounded - but game) Odell Martin: My father's a big-shot defense attorney. Park Avenue penthouse, summers in the Hamptons, first-class everything. But that's not where he came from, and he resented the fact that he was a barber's son. He didn't consider that a noble profession. All that matters to him is how much money you make. He sent me to all the best schools: Horace Mann, NYU, Fordham Law. Didn't matter what I wanted. He was calling the shots. After I graduated, I had enough - wela ka hao. Steve McGarrett: You sure this is gonna work? Odell Martin: Hair dye's got peroxide. Aftershave's, like, 60% alcohol. Might as well be Scotch. Trust me, it's gonna burn. Steve McGarrett: So you're a barber, you're a lawyer, and you're an explosives expert? Odell Martin: Yeah, my Grandpa Jack was a barber stationed in England during WWII. Uncle Sam liked the boys cleaned up before heading to the front lines. He was assigned to the Combat Demolition Unit. One of his regulars taught him how to make a Molotov Cocktail using hair dye and aftershave. Jack always said, "A piece of knowledge is better than a good tip." Steve McGarrett: Good thing you were paying attention, huh? Odell Martin: Yeah. There we go. Done. (Odell gives it to Steve) Odell Martin: I'm a pacifist. She's all yours. Steve McGarrett: Garig Dobrian? Garig Dobrian: Yeah, that's me. Who are you? Steve McGarrett: Commander McGarrett, Five-O. Put your hands behind your head, interlock your fingers. You're under arrest. Turn around. Turn around! Garig Dobrian: What exactly am I being charged with, Commander? Steve McGarrett: On your knees! Garig Dobrian: Huh? Steve McGarrett: What are you being charged with? Garig Dobrian: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Take your pick. Your men executed somebody this morning, and then you ordered them to murder the kid who witnessed it. And in the process, they killed a police officer. (Garig is disbelieving) Garig Dobrian: I'm sorry to hear about that police officer, but I had nothing to do with it. Now, the murder this morning.. it never happened. Steve McGarrett: Shut up! I got a witness who puts your men at the scene. Garig Dobrian: No, you don't understand. My son lied to you. Steve McGarrett: (disbelieving) What'd you say? Garig Dobrian: My son lied to you. Eran. The boy you were trying to protect at the barbershop.. that's my son. Steve McGarrett: He's your son? Why would you want to kill your own son? Garig Dobrian: Eran is.. Steve McGarrett: Answer me! Garig Dobrian: He's a sick boy, touched by the Devil! Steve McGarrett: (unsure but listening) What are you talking about? Garig Dobrian: You're a police officer, right? Must have heard about those children who went missing from my neighborhood. Steve McGarrett: What's that got to do with Eran? Garig Dobrian: Everything! Eran.. he took them. Then he murdered them. Steve McGarrett: (cautious) Why should I believe you? Garig Dobrian: What father would want this to be true for his own son, huh? When I.. when I found out, I had to make it right, but my associates failed to stop him. Now please tell me you did. Garig Dobrian: He's dead, right? Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry. Garig Dobrian: He was a monster. He was still my son. (Steve nods) Garig Dobrian: Thank you. Thank you for doing what I couldn't. Steve McGarrett: If you, uh if you really want to thank me, help me close this case. Help me get closure for the families of Eran's victims. Garig Dobrian: How? How can I do that? Steve McGarrett: I need evidence. I need you to show me whatever it was that you found that told you Eran did what he did. (Garig nods) (scene change to Steve slowly going down some stairs into a basement) (a door is shown with multiple locks on it) (Steve opens the door to see a child's/toddlers single red shoe on the floor) (the room has various childrens toys/clothes/blankets/tiaras etc. displayed/laying about in it) (Steve opens up a small box on a bench and pulls out a large number of ringed Polaroid pictures) (Steve stoically looks at the pictures of young children/toddlers - dirty, scared) (Steve's hand shakes as he starts flipping through the pictues, faster and faster seeing what Eran did) (Steve is emotionally devastated/crying at what he is seeing in the pictures) Trivia * Scott Caan is credited, but does not appear. |- |Eran Dobrian |Steven Krueger | |- |Ari Bailan |Ivo Nandi | |- |Garig Dobrian |Mark Ivanir | |- |Eric Nohona |Chris Kim |HPD Officer |- |Chelsea Reed |Jill Kuramoto | |- |Levi Papani |Alden Ray | |- |Tauna Lahani |Pogi Tevaga | References }} Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)